Tabloids
by windexxchicka
Summary: Ships: SiriusOC, LilyJames, RemusEmmeline Vance.The Marauder's seventh year is filled with drama, romance, humor and many lies.


**A/N: Okay, so, this is my first story on It's a Sirius/OC fic with a bit of Lily/James and Remus/Emmeline Vance. The Marauder's seventh year is filled with lots of drama, rumors and fighting. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_

_If drama was drugs, our whole school would be high. -Anonymous_

* * *

"Sirius!" James Potter said sharply, poking his sleeping best friend in the shoulder. The other boy grumbled and turned over. "Padfoot, wake up!" He demanded, shoving him. Apparently, James pushed him too hard, and Sirius Black tumbled off of the bed, entangled in sheets. Sirius poked his head over the bed, glaring at James.

"Whadda you want?" Sirius asked groggily, his speech slurred slightly. "It's only…" He squinted at his alarm clock, but couldn't see. "Early." He finished.

"Come on, we're already fifteen minutes late!" James said, pulling his trainers on. Sirius just looked at him, one eye closed against the sunlight filtering from a nearby window. "You're going to be late!" James warned him. Sirius scowled.

"This Head Boy stuff is getting to your head." He said darkly, before wriggling out of his bed sheets and tossing them messily onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes again, before trotting off to the showers. Turning on the water, he scowled again as it was freezing. "Did you guys have to use all the hot water?" He called, hearing James's reply of a chuckle.

While he was in the shower, staring blankly at the tiled wall in front of him, James called, "I'm going down to breakfast, Pads. See ya later." Sirius nodded to himself and heard the door slam shut. It took a while for him to register what James had said: breakfast.

He practically jumped from the shower, shutting the water off hastily, so that a steady dripping noise sounded in the bath. Pulling a towel around his waist, he hurriedly brushed his teeth before walking to his trunk. He pulled on robes, his long hair soaking the shoulders of his uniform. He pulled on mismatched socks; an electric blue one with hot pink stripes and a plain white one and shoved his trainers on. Flicking his wand to instantly dry his hair, he swung his bag onto his shoulder, stowed his wand in his pocket and sprinted from the dormitory, stomach growling.

* * *

"Mackenzie!" Lily Evans hissed, poking a curly-haired girl in the stomach. She groaned and sat up, automatically running a hand through her frizzy hair. "Come on!" 

"Whassamater?" Mackenzie asked, suddenly alert, but her speech still slurred with sleep. "Is Emmeline having another coffee episode?"

"No, but everyone else is at breakfast!" Lily said huffily, running a brush through her scarlet hair. "I can't be late, I'm Head Girl!"

"Yeah, I know." Mack said, swinging her feet off the bed. "I'm coming. Go ahead."

"Fine." Lily called, as Mack turned on the shower. "See you later." She heard Lily rumbling around for her bag.

"Ah!" Mackenzie yelped, cold water hitting her skin. "Why'd you use all the hot water?"

"Because…" Lily called back, fumbling with the catch on her bag. "I don't know, because fish swim." She smiled at Mack's giggle before leaving, heading down to breakfast, hoping Emmeline hadn't had too much coffee.

Mack showered quickly, considering the water was freezing. When she stepped out of the shower, towel around her, the air hit her bare skin, promptly sending goose bumps up her arms. She buttoned up her white, long sleeved shirt, before pulling the gray sweater vest with gold and scarlet stripes on the bottom over that. She quickly pulled on the knee-length black skirt, followed by mismatched socks. Both knee-high, one was a bright yellow and the other was violet, with tiny silver dots on it. She quickly tied her scarlet and gold striped tie around her waist, admiring the effect in the mirror. She had never liked the school uniform. She left her water-logged golden curls down, drying them with a flick of her wand. She fastened a silver charm necklace around her neck, before shrugging on a black school robe, putting on shoes and hitching her bag on her shoulder. She left the dormitory, letting the door slam shut behind her, just because she felt like being loud.

Grinning, she watched Sirius Black leap through the portrait hole before following herself.

* * *

Sirius had slowed to a walk by the time he had reached the Entrance hall. Mackenzie was trailing behind him, looking quite cheerful. Sirius spotted her and waved her over. He hadn't spoken to her since last year. The two were on quite good terms. Mackenzie obliged, greeting him with a grin and asking about his summer. He replied, telling her how he had spent most of it with the Marauders, in his own flat, which he had bought recently. 

They entered the Great hall, Mack laughing about something Sirius had said. "Mackenzie, darling!" A voice called from the Hufflepuff table, which she recognized as her friend, Hailey Josephs. "I'll talk to you later," she told Sirius happily, as he walked off to the Gryffindor table. "Hi, Hailey!" Mack said, walking to wear Hailey sat. For some reason, Hailey was looking malicious. "How was your summer?"

"Fine, fine." Hailey said, smirking at the girls who sat next to her. Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed. "How was yours? I expect Sirius was excellent in the sack?"

"Excuse me?" Mackenzie sputtered indignantly, very loud. She felt many eyes upon her. "What the hell—I didn't—who said that?" She managed to spit out.

"Oh, come on, Mack." Hailey said, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, honestly. You've already slept with all the seventh year Ravenclaw guys."

Mackenzie's face was steadily turning scarlet. Lily and James had simultaneously stood up, followed by Emmeline, who was chugging coffee down like it was beer, watching the two girls over the rim of her cup. Sirius had frozen halfway through placing himself on the chair. The staff members were still trying to decipher what was going on. Lily and Emmeline exchanged nervous glances, before hurrying towards Mack, Emme looking sadly at her half-finished coffee.

They reached Mack a moment to late. The blonde had already struck Hailey across the face, hard, leaving a white handprint. Before teacher's could come, the boys of the Great Hall were jeering and the girls looking shocked, but some impressed.

"Mackenzie Parker!" Professor McGonagall barked, striding towards her, looking furious. "A week's worth of detention!" She exclaimed, shaking a finger at her. Mackenzie glared and crossed her arms over her chest. She was angered further, at the look of pure gloating on Hailey's face, behind the Professor's back. McGonagall turned sharply. "And two weeks for you, Miss. Josephs!" McGonagall finished, storming back to the Staff Table. Mackenzie was satisfied to see that the smirk was wiped of Josephs's face, but still incredibly angry.

"How dare she!" Mackenzie burst out, as she swung herself down next to Emmeline, who immediately resumed drinking her coffee. "How dare she! I never! I haven't even…ugh!" She said furiously, burying her face in her hands. Lily patted her arms sympathetically.

"She's horrible." Lily said, glaring at Hailey, who was no doubt whispering about Mack to all the Hufflepuffs, who were leaning in close, listening to Hailey talk.

Emmeline nodded energetically, draining the rest of her coffee. "Horrible, yeah." She repeated. Instinctively, Lily grabbed the mug away from her, looking stern.

"What'd she say anyway, Mack?" James asked in-between-bites. Mack had just noticed the Marauder's were sitting across from them. James was her cousin, sitting there, eating like he hadn't in four months. Remus had just looked up from his Ancient Runes textbook, setting it on the table. Peter was listening, pausing in the middle of taking a sip of orange juice. Sirius was sitting to James's left, avoiding her eyes. Obviously, he had heard Hailey's comments.

"Tell you later." Mack said, staring at the ceiling.

"No, now." James persisted, whining.

"Later…" Mack said. Her voice was muffled, as she was talking with clenched teeth.

"But-"

"She said she'd tell you later, Potter." Lily snapped, breaking off the corner of her toast and throwing it at him. He only smiled at her from across the table, causing her to scowl. Mackenzie wasn't eating, but staring at the plate in front of her, looking extremely morose.

"Lil-eee," Emmeline was whining. "Can I have the cup back now? I need coffee."

Lily shook her head. "Remember last time?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Emmeline shook her head. A slight smile formed over Mack's face. She lifted her chin slightly, looking at Emmeline. "You wound up laughing uncontrollably in Charm's class every time Flitwick said—"

"Hey Parker, I'll pay you five galleons if you meet me in the second-floor broom closet." Augustus Rookwood hissed, purposely stalking by Gryffindor table. Mackenzie's grin slid of her face quickly. She turned around to face him, seeing that his face was completely serious. She stood up, looked at him for a moment, before bursting into tears and storming angrily from the hall.

The Hall stared after her. It seemed everyone but Sirius was looking at her. In fact, he was determinedly looking at the ceiling. Lily narrowed her eyes as she saw Hailey Josephs rise from the Hufflepuff table. She paused where Sirius was sitting. "Honestly, Sirius." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "Parker, over me? Why, that little sl-"

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH MACKENZIE!" Sirius shouted, standing up. Hailey looked very taken aback. "But it might be to everyone's interest," Sirius continued loudly, breathing quite heavily. "That dear old Hailey here, slept with Regulus Black for a month and a half!"

There was silence in the Great Hall. The teachers were looking very stunned, all of their mouths hanging open. Sirius stormed from the Great Hall, scowling darkly. There was silence until they heard the doors thud shut behind him.

Hailey, who was very read in the face with tears in her eyes, shouted towards the Slytherin table, "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

James smirked, catching the eye of Lily, who was giggling into her hand. Lily blushed and looked away.

"I said no more coffee!" Lily said firmly to Emmeline, flicking her wand so that the black liquid disappeared from Emme's mug.

"Party pooper." Emmeline said, sticking her tongue out at Lily.


End file.
